Grandpa Bill
by left4dead321
Summary: Ellis seems sad and the others don't know why. As paths cross the survivors learn that there's more to Ellis then a crazy mechanic


Ellis sighed as he looked through the safe room door they just ran through a room full of flames, and zombies."Ellis sweetie what's wrong?" Rochelle asked placing a hand on his shoulder."Oh y'all I'm fine just a bit depressed that's all." Ellis said as Nick laughed."Depress? We're in a zombie apocalypse Ellis get over it!" Nick said as he reloaded his pistol."Now be nice Nick." Rochelle said glaring at Nick. The three other survivors were talking about going to a gun store."I really miss y'all you were the only family I had." Ellis thought as he looked at the inline of his hat where he had a small picture that made him smile.

Nick tapped Ellis to make sure he was following."Ellis hurry up man!" Nick said as he left the safe room where the others were fighting off a horde."What took you youngster?" Coach asked as Ellis shook his head."Oh I was tryin to fix my dang old hat it kept fallin off my head so I decided to fix it." Ellis said as a hunter looked at him from the top of a trailer. It jumped towards Ellis but Nick shot it in the head with the shot gun he picked up in the safe room.

Nick glared at Ellis annoyed as hell."ELLIS WATCH YOUR ASS...DAMN!" Nick yelled as he started to head towards the gun store."Okay...This reminds me about the time me, and my buddy Keith decided to have a snowball fight but there wasn't any snow so we used mud...90% of that mud made it inside Keith's stomach he was bedridden for two weeks." Ellis said as the group had a bored expression."Ellis can this wait sweetie?" Rochelle asked as they walked towards a abandon building

Ellis sighed a bit he remembered that his grandpa would listen to his stories hell he would wait to the end before he spoke."This is why I'm kinda depressed." Ellis thought as they left the abandon building. A smoker spawned on top of the bridge above."Hey y'all hear that it's one of those smoking bitches!" Coach said as the group approached the dumpster."Let's just ignore him and keep moving." Rochelle said as she climbed over the dumpster."I have a bad feeling about this but whatever." Nick said climbing after Rochelle.

Coach waited for Ellis to climb up."Ellis start climbing we ain't got all day."Coach said as he Ellis shot something on the bridge."I saw that tongue thing so I wanted to get a clear shot." Ellis said as Coach chuckled."Thanks young man that damn smoker might have got me if you didn't shot it." Coach said as Ellis climb over the dumpster."That's alright Coach let's just go." Ellis said helping coach over the dumpster. The survivor entered another abandon building but it had some weapons."Oh hell yes some weapons!" Nick yelled excitedly."Some how I picture you this way." Rochelle said as she grabbed a sniper."Okay the gun store is nearby we just a bit more." Coach said excitedly.

The survivors ran towards the gun store all they had to do was pass a small building that went to the entrance."Okay we're almost there Ellis you look like shit here let Dr. Nick fix you up." Nick said as he patched some injuries."Thanks Nick." Ellis said as he remembered how his grandpa used to heal his scraps."Ellis youngster you seem sad why?" Coach asked as Ellis shook his head."Nothing this just stings a bit." Ellis lied as Nick patched the final cut."Hey man up Ellis!" Nick said as he rolled his eyes."Okay okay now we're done talkin let's go!" Ellis said as he ran towards the abandon building.

The four survivors made it to the top of the building they had to cross a bridge in order to get to the gun store."Okay come on you guys I want to get to that damn mall!" Rochelle said as the other crossed the bridge."Hey this reminds me 'bout the time me and my grandpa went huntin once...we bagged a few deers." Ellis said as Coach gave him a small smile."Ellis can we talk about this once we get to the mall?" Coach asked as Ellis nodded. The survivors made it to the gun store Nick grabbed a shot gun, and Rochelle took the machine gun."Hello there I have a proposition for you if you give me some cola I would clear the path to the mall there."Whitaker said as Coach went to the communicator."Okay but you better keep your end of the bargain." Coach said as he took some laser sights from Ellis."Don't worry you have my word as a gentlemen."Whitaker said as the survivors left.

The four got to the store where there was some cola."Okay if we open the doors the alarm would sound get ready!" Rochelle said as she opened the door."Here they come!" Coach announced."Me, and Nick will stay here you, and Ellis go get the cola!" Coach said as he started to shoot the zombies."Right me, and Rochelle will get the cola." Ellis said as he ran with Rochelle."Wait why are we separating?" Nick asked as Coach glared at him."Well if you went with Ellis then you two would fight." Coach said as he killed a hunter.

Rochelle grabbed the cola as Ellis walked slowly behind."Ellis sweetie what's wrong?" Rochelle asked as she handed him the cola."Oh I just miss my grandpa that's all." Ellis said as he sighed. Ellis ran out of the store with his friends following he placed the cola in the hatch, and Whitaker blew up the tanker. "Have a safe trip now."Whitaker said as the survivors left for the mall."Hey we made it to the mall Ellis what were you saying about your grandpa?" Coach asked as Ellis sat down."Oh me, and my Grandpa Bill would always go huntin every now, and then." Ellis said as Coach sighed a bit.

The survivors ran through the mall they encounter a few obstacles but over came it everything was going well until they realize that help wasn't coming."Okay help isn't coming any body have any ideas?" Nick asked as he finally got inside the elevator."I got a idea I notice that Jimmy Gibbs Jr. was here so I thought that his sport car is here as well we just have to find it." Ellis said as the group agreed to his plan."Yeah but it's probably going to need some gas as soon as these doors open move your ass, and get some gas!" Coach said as the elevator was about to open.

The survivors ran for the gas each brought one back to the sports car."Okay Nick you, and Rochelle stay by the car me, and Ellis will collect the gas together." Coach said as he ran upstairs with Ellis tagging along."How much gas does this damn thing need!" Nick complained as Rochelle laughed."Oh what does it hurt you arms!" Rochelle laughed as a gas container fell on Nick's head."Sorry 'bout that Nick!" Ellis said as Coach threw his to the car.

Ellis, and Coach threw enough gas for they're long ride to New Orleans."Okay were ready get your asses to the car now!" Nick yelled as he got into the driver's seat, and Rochelle in the back seat."Kay come on Ellis let's go!" Coach said as they started to run for the car."Hurry up I'm not waiting forever!" Nick said as he honked the horn. Ellis made it to the ground floor with coach right behind him."Hurry up Coach!" Ellis said as Coach caught up with him. All the survivors got to the car."Finally damn what part of zombie apocalypse don't you two understand!" Nick said as Ellis sat in the back, and Coach in the front. The survivors escaped the mall heading to New Orleans.

Hours later the survivors made it to a bridge with three other survivor."Uh hello up there uh can you raise the bridge?" Rochelle asked as a woman looked down towards her."I'm sorry but the generators out you'll have to refuel it." The woman said as Rochelle sighed."Well thanks I'm Rochelle that's Nick, Coach, and Ellis." Rochelle said as Ellis had a dark blush on his face."Nice to meet you I'm Zoey this is Louis, and the guy with the vest is Francis." Zoey said as Rochelle smiled a little."Feels like we're the last women on earth doesn't it." Rochelle said as Zoey laughed a bit."Yeah it does feel like that sometimes." Zoey said as Nick growled."Okay we're done talking let's go now!" Nick ordered as he walked away.

The survivors ran through buildings, a sewer, through a wedding, and they finally got to the generator. "Oh my god...GOD NO GRANDPA!" Ellis cried out as he ran to his dead grandfather hugging him while sobbing."Ellis we filled the generator we should meet up with those three." Coach said as Ellis stood up by himself."I know this isn't how he would want to be remembered I'll fight off every damn zombie until we're safe." Ellis said as he followed his friends to meet up with the other survivors."Okay we got the generator gassed up can you raise the bridge now?" Coach asked trying to cheer Ellis up."Sure but I hate it." Francis said as he went to the console that would lift the bridge up."I'll lift it on your command!" Francis said waiting by the console."Thanks you three keep safe." Nick said as he left the group with Rochelle."Ellis say your good byes then come down." Coach said as Ellis wiped the tears from his eyes.

Ellis sighed and looked up at Louis, and Zoey."Excuse me but do you know that dead man near the generator?" Ellis asked as Zoey glared at him a bit sad, and angry."Why do you want to know?" Zoey asked angrily."Because he was my grandfather." Ellis said as Zoey frowned."I'm sorry Ellis I didn't mean to act rude." Zoey said as Ellis took the picture out of his hat."I want you to have this then." Ellis said handing the picture to Zoey."Hey that's Bill, and you isn't it." Louis asked looking at the picture. "Yeah you three seem to become good friends with him I wanted to let Zoey have it since she seems to care about him a lot." Ellis said as he left.

Ellis took one final moment with his grandfather."Well grandpa Bill we've made it far into this world unfortunately your war is permanently over." Ellis said as he took off a champion fishing ring off of his index finger."Remember the day we won that fishin contest everybody was so jealous when you visit the kids use to say you were a cool grandpa." Ellis said holding back his tears as he placed the ring on Bill's dead index finger.

Ellis rejoined his friends Nick told Francis that they were ready, the bridge rose and the survivors ran towards the car."Good bye Zoey, Louis, Francis it was nice meetin you." Ellis finally said as he entered the sports car. The group in the car left the rest of the survivors."Good bye Ellis...I'll miss you." Zoey thought as she smiled at the picture of Bill, and a younger Ellis.

The Survivors Escape. In Loving Memory Of Bill.


End file.
